It Ends Tonight
by Rainbow Moonshine
Summary: He cried into her chest, letting giant sobs escape his mouth. He weaved his hands through her chestnut hair, and brought it to his nose. He would never smell her scent again. Her sweet, sweet scent.


A/N- So, this is one shot number seven to the song It Ends Tonight, by All American Rejects. This is kind of sad, but I didn't cry. I probably would have though, if I had read it, and not written it. Oh, by the way, I saw Twilight on Friday, and it was awesome! It was like a parody on it's own. If you haven't seen it, I suggest you do.

Disclaimer- Yes, I own it....pigs can fly, and Bush is serving another term(Oh please no!) Yeah, I don't own.

_Your subtleties  
They strangle me  
I can't explain myself at all.  
And all the wants  
And all the needs  
All I don't want to need at all. _

The engine rumbled beneath them, as the car started. He pulled out of the driveway, and drove straight ahead. The girl in the passengers seat sighed, they were in a rut. Just a day before he had picked her up, they had gotten into a fight. He wanted to tell his friends, about their "affair". Nobody knew about them, only because she was afraid of what people might say. Sharpay wasn't pleased when Gabriella started liking Troy, she surely wasn't going to be happy about this.

"I don't see why you don't want to tell anybody." Troy expressed, as he turned the corner. The rain was pouring down hard, and it was making it hard for him to see where he was going.

"I just don't okay. Why do we need to tell anybody. We'll be graduating next week, then we'll leave. It won't matter when we tell them, and don't have to see them everyday. They're going to be mad." She rationalized.

"You don't know that." He looked over at her, but she was looking out the window. She watched as the drops of rain pattered against the window, and eased down the glass. She didn't particularly enjoy rain, but the sound was comforting.

"Yeah, I do." She sighed once more. He just didn't understand. Troy looked at things with an impulse. He never thought ahead, never thought of the consequences.

_The walls start breathing  
My minds unweaving  
Maybe its best you leave me alone _

"Kelsi, come on! They are our friends! They deserve to know!" He banged his hand on the steering wheel hard, and cringed. Perhaps that wasn't a good idea. He turned the corner once more, still not sure of where he was.

"You're right they do. But, they are going to be mad we haven't told them. They are going to ask how long we've been dating, and when they do, what do we say? The truth?"

"Yes!"

"They're going to be angry that we've kept this secret for four years!" She flared her arms as best she could, considering they're in a car.

"Fine! We won't tell them the truth. We can say its been a few months. At least." His voice got softer, quieter and sweeter.

"Troy, please. I don't want to tell anybody." She looked down at her hands, and folded them neatly in her lap. Her weak voice, was almost a whimper.

"Kelsi, if we can't tell anyone, then I-" He cut himself off, for he didn't want to end that sentence.

"Fine, just do it. Tell everyone. I just don't want you to leave me."

"Kelsi-"

"God, dammit, Troy! What do you want from me?! You want to tell everyone, I say you can, and now what?! Just do it, if you want to! I don't care! If you're going to break up with me because I don't want to upset anybody, then I hate you!"

_A weight is lifted  
On this evening  
I give the final blow._

_When darkness turns to light,  
It ends tonight  
It ends tonight. _

Before he could say anything back, she let out a blood curdling scream. "TROY, LOOKOUT!!!!" Troy turned his head to the road, and something come out of nowhere. He swerved out of the way, which cause the car to spin out of control on the wet ground. Troy tried turning it, and succeeded when he felt the car stop, probably crashing into something. It couldn't have been that bad.

"Are you okay?" Troy looked over at Kelsi, as saw a limp body. He automatically freaked out, and got out the car. He sprinted over to her side, and carefully took her out, and carried her marriage style, and sat down. His took his hands from under her head, and saw blood covering his fingers.

"Oh, no. Oh sit. Please, no. Kelsi, come on. Wake up." He whispered as he shook her a little bit. She wasn't moving at all, and Troy noticed her breathing had become slower.

"Please. Please, don't die. I love you, please." He rocked her back and forth. The rain crashed against his body, making his clothes and hair stick to him. But, he didn't care. He moved her damp bags out of hers, so he could see her eyes.

_A falling star  
Least I fall alone.  
I cant explain what you can explain  
Your finding things that you didn't know  
I look at you with such disdain _

The moisture from his eyes were mixing with the rain. It pounded harder on them, as Troy kept trying to wake Kelsi.

"Wake up, please. We don't have to tell anyone. Just, please, don't leave me." He caressed her cheek, and lifted her head to his shoulders. He hugged her, as gentle as he could.

_The walls start breathing  
My minds unweaving  
Maybe it's best you leave me alone_

_A weight is lifted on this evening  
I give the final blow. _

Kelsi's body wasn't moving anymore. Every part of her body had given up the fight. She couldn't handle the pain of her insides, so she stopped it. He cried into her chest, letting giant sobs escape his mouth. He weaved his hands through her chestnut hair, and brought it to his nose. He would never smell her scent again. Her sweet, sweet scent.

With one hand, he entwined their fingers, and didn't let go. He couldn't feel anything, just her touch. He couldn't hear anything, other than the silence of her heart. He couldn't see anything but, the blood on his hands, and her lifeless body.

_When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  
Just a little insight will make this right  
Its too late to fight  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight. _

He sat there all night, and all morning, until the police and ambulance came. They had been called by a car passing by a few hours ago. Troy couldn't leave her body. He hadn't let go, until he was pried off by a paramedic.

"No, please. Don't leave." He followed her body, until she was wheeled into the truck.

"Sir, whats your name?" A police officer said.

"Troy. Troy Bolton." He answered, inattentively.

"Whats your relation to Miss Nielson?"

"I'm her boyfriend. God, I love her so much."

_Now I'm on my own side  
Its better than being on your side  
Its my fault when your blind  
Its better than i see it through your eyes_

_All these thoughts locked inside  
Now your the first to know_

A/N- Please review! I would really appreciate it. I have the entire week off for Thanksgiving, so I'll write more this week. REVIEW!


End file.
